highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Liontaurs
Liontaurs, much like centaurs, are tauric creatures. They have the hindquarters and head of a lion, but the torso and arms of a human. They are covered entirely in fur. Though most frequently found in their kingdom of Tarna in East Fricana, they have been known to travel throughout Gloriana. Culture Law and Order Liontaurs have based their entire society on the concept of honor. Breaking the laws of Tarna will result in the title of "Honorless One". An Honorless One must be ignored by all members of society, as they are no longer permitted to participate in any aspect of Liontaur culture and may not even speak to those who are deemed to have honor. Liontaurs also believe they are superior to all other races, and so they form the highest castes of their society. They particularly look down upon humans, who are not even permitted to enter the Liontaur sections of their city. Within the Liontaur castes, there is nobility -- which includes royalty, council members, religious figures and other Liontaurs with influence. Beneath that is the Warrior caste, the guards and warriors who enforce the laws and will of the noble caste. Government Though the King of Tarna is the regent over the people of Tarna, he rules alongside and in conjunction with the Council of Judgement. The Council of Judgement is comprised of the seven wisest Liontauresses of Tarna in the following positions: *The Speaker - the Liontauress who announces the decisions of the Council and guides their discussions. She also speaks for the King in the Council meetings. *The Mother - she speaks for the older generation and the parents of Liontaur culture. *The Youth - though young, this wise Liontauress speaks on behalf of her peers and the younger generation of Liontaurs. *The Warrior - the military leader of Tarna, the warrior heads the Liontaur guard and makes decisions regarding wars, battle, and violence. *The High Priestess of Sekhmet - she speaks on behalf of the goddess of the Liontaurs. *The Wizard - currently a position filled by Kreesha Mar Asha, this council member speaks on behalf of the magic and the balance of the world. These seven females make nearly all of the important decisions for the Liontaur people, punish crimes, create laws and even reign over the Rites of Rulership to decide upon a new king. The king, primarily, leads the Liontaurs in battle and voices his opinion to the Council. The current King of Tarna is Rajah Sah Tarna. Religion The Liontaurs believe they are the chosen people of the goddess Sekhmet. They are devout worshippers of her, and the mighty Temple of Sekhmet is at the very apex of the city of Tarna. Humans are not allowed inside the Temple or allowed to worship her. Clans Liontaur society is made up of clans and family as well as castes. Some clans are more prominent than others, and surnames indicate not only the clan but a person's relation to that clan. The word "Sim", for instance, means that the Liontaur is a member of the clan through his mother. Prominent Clans *The Sah Tarna Clan History Liontaur society maintained a steady status quo for centuries, with their people staying primarily in Tarna. They protected the humans of the area, who they viewed as wards, from war. Eventually a long line of warriors, the Sah Tarnas rose to power in Liontaur society. Eventually this culminated in the rule of Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna. During his reign, demons entered East Fricana through a World Gate. The great bronze gates were closed to prepare for the demonic assault, and when they were opened the magnificent sight of the Liontaur army was revealed. The demonic horde attacked the army. The leader of the horde, a Demon Wizard, fought Rakeesh one-on-one in the midst of the battle. Rakeesh won the fight, though he did not slay the Demon Wizard and suffered a permanent leg injury from the fight. The demonic horde was soon driven away. Realizing that the demons would return -- much stronger, Rakeesh abdicated his throne. This made him the first Liontaur king ever to do so. His younger brother Rajah Sah Tarna took his place. Years later, the demonic horde attacked Tarna once more. Rajah prepared for war, as the battle drew nearer. Rakeesh returned to Tarna with the powerful sword Soulforge. He entered the fray with the Liontaur army, and eventually pushed the demons back through the World Gate and closed it. Several more years of peace marked the reign of Rajah Sah Tarna, until the local tribes of the Simbani and the Leopardmen began to antagonize each other. Rajah sent a peace mission into the jungles to prevent the bloodshed, led by his niece Reeshaka Dar Kreesha. When only the human Khatib Mukar'ram returned, Rajah was furious and began preparations to go to war against the Leopardmen with the Simbani. Rakeesh returned, this time with the Prince of Shapeir, to prevent the war. The human Hero eventually revealed that demons were behind the war, stopped the brewing battles, and sent the demons back to their world, permanently sealing the World Gate. Notable Liontaurs Noble Caste *Rajah Sah Tarna *The Council of Judgement and Kreesha Mar Asha *Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna *Shakra sah Tarna *Reeshaka Dar Kreesha Warrior Caste *Kivaka Da Ki *Daraka Sim Ki *Girka Sim Dani *Nashkerka *Tasaka Ser Ranna *Sharaka Sim Rahsh *Assarka Sim Narsh *Tabaka Sim Rish *Jara Official Description *"The Liontaur looks like a cross between a human and a lion. They reside primarily to the south of Shapeir in their great kingdom of Tarna. Occasionally a young male will wander into the Shapeir lands. Liontaurs are fierce fighters and very proud, so it is best not to annoy them." (Excerpt from the Quest for Glory III: Wages of War manual) Real World Liontaurs are a race from the Quest for Glory series, appearing in Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire, Quest for Glory III: Wages of War, and ''Quest for Glory V: Dragonfire.'' External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Tauric Races Category:Liontaurs Category:Inhabitants of Silmaria Category:Inhabitants of Tarna Category:Kingdom of Tarna Members Category:Feline Anthropomorphs Category:Quest for Glory Bestiary Category:QfG2 Bestiary Category:QfG3 Bestiary Category:QfG5 Bestiary